The Dust War
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Church is on a whole new adventure, now he meets the world of RWBY. Watch as Rooster teeth's runner up and veteran cross-over. And see Church and Team RWBY fend off against the enemies who seek to use the Dust for their own gain and possibly rule or destroy the world and remake it in their own image...possibly. BTW if anyone knows where the RWBY section is please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys I am back an with this amazing new story. I saw the first pisode of Rwby and wow it was awesome, it even had Jen Taylor in it (voice for Cortana). Anyway here is the x-over between RTs old glory and new comer, Red vs Blue and Rwby. Oh this is AU...well if yah want it in the Alpha series then okay but I'll let it go to you the readers.**

**Shepard Residence, 3rd POV**

It'd been a few years since Church was back here and he was just on time, the yearly get together was today and finally Church decided to join. The whole crew were laughing, Wrex recalled the supposed times he had saved Johns ass from Geth troops. Kasumi snooped around as usual, Miranda and Jack had the same small arguments. The house was festive, the only people not there were Jack and Tay who with their aunts.

"Oh man, Garrus, I forgot how terrible you were at jokes!"Leonard laughed

"Speak for yourself, Leo."Garrus smirked.

"It's good to have you back hermano."James patted him on the back.

"I save the Earth and/or a small planet practically every other day. Either from rougue nuke or from an accient alien race I'm the one to kick their ass and take names."Leonard to a swing from his beer.

"What'd you do in your free time?"Jack asked.

"Either check up on my sisters, my friends, experiment, go little crazy, recruit new members to the creed, liberate hostages or watch TV...no biggy."Leonard shrugged.

"You ass."Jack laughed.

"So, met any good women yet?"Ashley questioned.

"Eeeeeh, yes...though for a unfortunate reason they don't take kindly with marrying men...except one but she's kinda a bitch."Leonard explained.

"That sucks, I mean you Leonard fucking Church, savior of countless world, the man who travels the universes, the A.I/God/whatever and yet you can't get a woman. I pity you."Zaeed joked about him.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up."Leonard frowned.

"It really is sad."Liara joined in.

"I know."Tali laughed at Leonard.

"With a snap of my finger I can turn you people in to birds."Leonard warned.

"You wouldn't."Tali told him.

"You're right, but you know I can."He warned.

"When you get the quad come tell us."Wrex roared out laughter.

"I hate you."Leonard looked at Wrex.

"Man, it is getting late. I gotta go, things to do places to be."Leonard got up from his chair.

"Aw don't go, c'mon stay."Traynor pleaded.

"The responsibilities of being titan of time has it's flaws so see you guys later."He left.

He was transported to the crossroad. The crossroad was a room built outisde the fabric of space and time. It was endless, one hall way was an armory, the other a dressing room, and others were other things. In front of him was Harbinger, except in a holographic image of a human alias known as Reacher.

"Hey, needed back at home."He stepped toward the greek myth universe.

"Firing it up."Reacher turned on the modified 935 teleporter.

Things went smoothly until the machine backfired and started sputtering out sending Leonard to an unspecified location.

**Rwby Universe 2 years before episode 1**

A blue circle appeared in the woods. And out came a figure. The man stood up and brushed off the twigs on his plain tee.

"Delta, status."The man commanded.

"Already on it."A green body of armor appeared next to the mans head.

"We are indeed on Earth, just not any known archived one."Delta confirmed.

"I was afraid of such."Leonard scratched his scalp.

"Although, there are some interesting subjects about this universe."Delta told him.

"Lay it on me."Leonard sprinted to the nearest town.

"It appeares that this universe houses 2 schools for armsman that protect this world from dangers. These trained armsman are call huntress' and huntsman, they bring peace to the world at hand. What would you like to do?"Delta looked at his creator.

"Put me up for an appointment, I wanna see this-"He looked at Delta.

"Beacon...Beacon Academy."With that they were off.

**Incredibly short I know but I don't know ALOT for a chapter 2, so I will continue chapter for evey episode, anyway I searched up Rwby and there is a HELL LOAD of Ruby/Weiss shipping (or Rwey). I am contimplating of having a sorta connection for Blake and Church. Before you say, 'Isn't Blake a guys name?' apparently Blacks name is Black Belladona which in italian stands for Black/Blake (said on the RWBY wiki/Monty[I believe]) beautiful/Bella Woman/Donna so if yah guys want it in the Alpha series this will happe before Athena/Leonard. Anyway see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, I hope you have seen the latest instalment of RWBY. Weiss, Blake, and Juane make their apearence basically (Who knew Weiss was a bitch?). Anyway chapter one took place like a year before the first episode, if I already said that ignore this. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Church POV**

I lean back on my chair, after finishing with the student roster for the year. See a month or two after arriving I met the director of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin. We talked and I helped in his academy to teach new students a few skills. And then he appointed me to this, the registration of new students for every year. I can say that it takes a LONG time.

As I looked through the stdent files I looked at the few students that intrigued me, Blake Delladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Ruby Rose. Weiss was a rich girl, daughter to a major business industrialist, and she is an expert of the dust. Blake, well...you wouldn't expect a girls name to be a guys would you? Anyway she has barely a lot of background, due to her lack of social status so I won't bother her. As for , she is apprently ' sister yet the look totally different, plus she a bit of a brute if I check her status. Then there is Ruby, a bit young to be here, Oz musta seen potential in her. Plus she is a scythe weilder, a big scythe to be exact, not many here including me.

I get up and exit out of my room, as I do I see students piling in. Random people with the same goal, become a huntress/huntsman. I admire their strive but they are gonna have to pass my class as well. I telport to the top of Beacon academy and take in the sight, it is a very beautiful sight. I look down and see and Rose, both walking side by side. Beside them is and Bellladonna, of course they don't acknowledge each other beside Ruby and Yang.

I take a leap of faith and land in the bushes, I get out and apparently Weiss is giving Ruby a lecture of Dust and stuff. I see Blake with the bottle and walk up to Weiss and give her a peice of mind.

"I see you three are getting along quite well."I smile.

"Huh?"Ruby notices me first.

"Allow me introduce myself, I am Leonard Church, I am one of your teachers for the year. Now what is all the fuss about ?"I look towards her.

"Well, this one right here-"She points to Ruby."Knocks over my stuff and blows up a vile of red dust on me."She glares at Ruby.

"I said I was sorry."Ruby looks at her.

"Hm."Weiss looks away from Ruby.

"And , what does this gotta do with you?"I look to Blake.

"Well I went to return it to her-"Weiss interrupted her.

"And critisize my father and his company."Weiss glares at Blake as well.

"I see, well it's all just a big understandment. Ruby simply tripped over your items by accident . I believe you owe her an apology."I look to Weiss.

"Sorry."She mumbles.

"What was that?"I cup my hear and lean forward.

"I'm sorry."She says a little louder.

"Come again?"I ask.

"Sorry."She grinds her teeth.

"Good, now , if you would please apologize to for critisizing her father and all of you could leave."I look to Blake.

"Sorry."She looks at Weiss, but I know she doesn't like saying it.

"Good, I'll see all of you later on then."With that I teleport out and into my class room preparing for the class.

**That's all i got for now, until Thursday. I had fun with playing with Weiss, hope I got her right, anyway sorry it was short I didn't have enough to use with the new episode but hopefully I can make the next one longer. With that I bid you all farewell, BYE!**


End file.
